<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tucked Together by gimmekensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103939">Tucked Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei'>gimmekensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little hard to fall asleep nowadays without the cop laying beside Sanosuke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments Between a Wolf and a Rooster [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tucked Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Laying in bed and listening as Saitou scribbled away from where he sat across the room, Sanosuke’s eyes glazed over with sleepiness. Though it was nice resting under the warmth of the futon covers, it didn’t feel quite right when a certain cop wasn’t resting beside him. Aware that voicing his wants would only get some teasing and he wasn’t in the mood to put up with that tonight, Sanosuke grabbed the blanket and shuffled over to Saitou’s side. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ignoring the curious eyebrow raised in his direction, he laid back down, but this time used Saitou’s lap as a pillow. Sprawled out across the cop’s lap like a puppy, it definitely was an amusing sight. But, acting as though he paid no mind, Saitou went back to signing off on paperwork for the police station only for his free hand to slip down to weave through Sanosuke’s messy hair. His ungloved hand gently massaged the fist-fighter’s scalp as he kept dealing with the stack of papers by his side. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There they stayed for a while, with Sanosuke drifting in and out of sleep. But at some point, Saitou seemed satisfied with his work, blew out the candle and wrapped his arms under the younger man, and gently carried him back over to their futon, where he could hold Sanosuke close. Pressing a tender, lingering kiss to the top of the ahou's head, Saitou didn’t utter a word and merely listened to the soft sounds of Sanosuke breathing in and out in his sleep. It was comforting to feel his warmth and hear his younger lover’s breath...it all slowly lured him into a deep sleep as well. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And in the morning, it was just as relaxing. Eyes closed, Saitou felt it as Sanosuke slowly stirred away and nuzzled his throat only to press a kiss to the cop’s cheek. Sanosuke was always overly affectionate when he thought Saitou was still sleeping. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“.....Ahou….” Saitou murmured under his breath and tugged Sanosuke when the fighter tried to pull out of the futon. “It’s still early…” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Heh, don’t you have a job to get to soon?” Sanosuke chuckled in amusement when Saitou curled closer around him. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“.......I can afford two more minutes.”, Was the only remark the male got in return, making Sano laugh softly and settle back against the pillows. “Heh, fine...stay in bed it is…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>